


Do a little dance

by Sockpansy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Marinette has sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockpansy/pseuds/Sockpansy
Summary: Marientte invites marc over for a sleepover





	Do a little dance

Let me hope onto hid marc x nathaniel train 

_____ 

Being friends with marinette means that you always having a friend. 

It also means you have sleepovers in her room with more sweets than what is legal. 

“I swear marinette, im going to marry you just so I can eat sweets every day.” Marc said between the crumbs of what was probably a mouthful of cookies. 

Marinette laughed." I am sorry Marc, but I must reject, I plan to Mary Adrian, and besides, o think Nathaniel is more your type." 

Marc choked on a fudge bar."so that is why you wanted a sleepover so suddenly" 

Marinette giggled."guilty. Well that and you look amazing in the new pajamas I made you. Nathaniel actually helped design the shirt!" 

Marc looked down st the pajamas marinette had shoved at him when he climbed into her room. The pants were simple, half black, half white, right down the middle, the shirt was a t-shirt with the cover of the comic on it. With ladybug and chat noir in front, and mightillstrator and reverser in the back, back-to-back. 

Marc blushed a bit ad he looked st the shirt and hugged himself."im protecting this with my life." 

Marinette giggled and sneakily threw a cookie up to her bed where tikki stayed hidden. 

"So Marc...can I take s picture of you?" 

Marc stopped mid bite into a crossing."huh? Uh...why?" 

Marinette was staking out her phone."so I can send alya a picture of the pajamas! And Nathaniel, since he did help with the shirt." 

Marc was blushing, but knew this is something you don't tell marinette 'no' too, cause if she wants a picture of the clothes she made, you pose for her. 

And that is what he did. 

Marc had stood and gave a shy smile as he made sure you could see the shirt design by pulling the end of the shirt down. Marinette happily took pictures. 

"Annnnd, send! Oh wow Nathaniel replied fast." 

Marc blushed and looked over st her phone."what did he say- you have him named 'tomato boy' in your contacts?" 

Marinette blushed."don't tell him, he would kill me....or...have alix kill me." 

Marc made the motion of zipping his lips. 

Marinette smiled."he sent a thumbs up and said it looks amazing on you." 

Marc became a tomato boy himself then. 

____ 

Marc didn't know how, but he regretted it. 

It was splaying truth or dare with marinette. 

So far he had just picked truth, but he knew he cant do that forever. 

"Or marinette, truth or dare?v 

Marinette hummed."you know what, dare." 

Marc was silent and an idea struck him. 

"OK marinette, I dare you to NOT dare me to confess to Nathaniel, or anything else involving my feelings to him and him finding out." 

Marinette gasped."you think I would?" 

Marc gave her a look. 

"Understood, I accept the dare." 

"So Marc....truth or dare." 

Marc, feeling a small amount of courage from his dare to marinette, gave a grin. "Dare me." 

Marinette took out her phone and held it out to him."sing and dance to this song and let me,sing the video to my group chat with alya, Juleka, rose, mylene, and alix." 

Marc blushed as he looked at the song and thought about the chat and who all was in it. 

"....fine..." 

____ 

And this is were we are, with Marc standing in. Marinette's room, with the song 'tongue tied' by stereo skyline starting up. 

Marinette held back her giggles as Marc bobbed his head to the music and said."im not going to sing very loud." 

Marc took a breath and was bouncing s little. "Got caught in a dream world, were you are my dream world, since you first come around and talked to me." He half heatedly moved his arms around as he sung along with the song playing from his phone. "But my words got choked up, wish I would'a spoke up, but now you and me is only make believe." 

This felt very close to home, but Marc was bouncing s little more and starting to smile as he sung s bit louder and was moving his hands to try to act out the words. 

"Cause I'm...tongue tied! Cant find the words to say that, I-I need you by my side." He held his hands together and pumped them over his heart. "But im" does a little shake" terrified! Just to talk to you. I won't be, satisfied, til I'm tongue tied with you." Marinette let our s laugh. 

"Hey im not that bad." Marc laughed and was getting into the music. 

"So now it's a new day, better get out of my way" Marc was dancing a lot more easily now, still bad, but he looked like he was having fun. 

"Gotta make you understand my master plan! Gonna practice my words, all my nouns and verbs, anything i can do to get through to you." 

Marc blushed, cause Nathaniel popped into his head, because why not think of your crush when singing a love song right? 

"I. Gonna make you mine" I wish " no matter rain or shine "please, he is begging. "I just need some time." Definitely. 

After going through the chorus again, Marc swayed s little waiting for the words again. Marientte giggled. 

"Having fun Marc?" 

Marc stared st her and crossed his arms."I am never playing truth or dare with you again." 

Marinette laughed ans Marc smiled. 

Marc dropped to his knees singing." Knees weak cant speak! S-s-s-suck on repeat." He stood and did a twirl. 

"I'm thinking about him. 8 days a week" and there he goes, changing the pronouns of the song. "It's not enough for me." 

Dramatically, Marc fell back onto the couch thing marinette owns, and jumped off of it when the last chorus started up. He was shaving fun and dancing around the room like a 4 year old. He finished the song with jazz hands and marinette laughing. 

"This id the best video ever!" Ans posted it to the group chat. 

Marc smiled and grinned."its my turn now!" 

____ 

At the Lovue, alix was skating around Nathaniel when her phone beeped and she checked the message. She rolled to a backwards stop in front of Nathaniel. 

"Hey Nat, before you continue on about how good Marc's writing is and keep denying that your head over heels for him, wanna watch him dance?" 

Nathaniel looked up from Marx's notebook, which he had borrowed to work on the comic. "Wait why is he dancing?" He decided to invite her comments on his crush. Which totally wasn't a thing. Totally. 

By the end of the video, Nathaniel wasn't denying his crush anymore. 

"Alix..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you send that to me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr as well! Sockpansy is my nane over there too :3


End file.
